What The Eyes Can't See
by xXA Black Bloody Rose 4 YouXx
Summary: So sweet, so innocent. A Love story about a bond that can never be broken. EijiXOC


"You are not going to leave, are you?" The sad red head asked.

"Eiji, You know I want to stay, but dad got transferred." I said.

" I know, but I will miss you." He held our hands together. "Besides you still haven't confessed to the one you like."

" I know." I softly smiled. "Don't worry about me. Hyotei is near Seishun, so we might meet each other."

"Ne~Chan! Lets go!" My little brother, Kazumi, grabbed my hand.

"Bye, Eiji. You are my only best friend!" I waved goodbye as my little bother took me to the car.

"BYE! TAKE OF KARI FOR ME, KAZUMI!" Eiji jumped up and down as he waved.

The car drove away to the new house.

"Ne~Chan, are you sure this is what you want? I mean if we don't-"

"It's fine, I can handle it. Just hold my hand when we start school."

"Ne~Chan..."

"I'm sorry, I caused you all this trouble. I-"

"I'm okay. Ritsuhana wasn't really my type. She was so clingy. I wanted to break up with her long time ago, but I don't know what will happened if I break up with her. It might be good to go to a new school and also get away from her. Did you know, she thought I was cheating on her with you!"

We laughed.

"Did you ever tell her that I was sister? Especially your _twin _sister?"

"Yeah, She cried and told me "I'm sorry" a million times."

"Hey kids, we're here!" Dad told us. "are you guys ok with sharing a room?"

"Yeah." Kazumi and I said it at the same time.

~School

"Kazumi, I am a little nervous." I said as I grabbed my brother's arm.

"Don't worry, Ne~Chan. I am too." Kazumi smiled.

"You must be the new students. Welcome to Hyotei Gakuen. Here are your schedules" A lady in her 50's gave us some papers.

"Wait, hold on."

" What's wrong, Kazumi?" I asked him

"Why is that Kari and I are not in the same class?" Kazumi got angry.

" I'm sorry, Miss Saito took the last spot in that classroom. I know your twins, but you need to be more independent, ok?" The Lady said.

Kazumi mumbled about something.

"It is going to be ok." I said.

"Kari... What about-" Kazumi looked at me with concern.

"It's fine." I smile.

"Thanks for the schedule." Kazumi said to the lady. He grabbed my hand and walked out office.

"Kazumi, You can let go of my hand. I can walk by myself." I pulled my hand away. I walk forward and I ran into someone.

"Watch where you are going!" An unfamiliar voice yells as he turns around.

"I'm sorry." I bowed, but I banged my head into his stomach. I quickly lifted my head.

"Uhg- What the hell is the matter with you!?" The unfamiliar voice spoke again as rubs his stomach.

"I"m sorry, again!" I freaked out.

"Smooth Ne~Chan, and you said you didn't need me, yet you ran into things." Kazumi crossed his arms and smirked.

"Shut up, will you?!" I turned around and stuck my tongue at him.

" Who are you two? I never seen you guys before."

"We're new; I'm Saito Kazumi and this is my Ne~Chan, Kari." Kazumi pointed at me.

"I am Atobe Keigo. I am the president of the student council and Bucho of the tennis team." Keigo said as he sparkled.

"Are you-"

"Are you stronger than Mitsu~Kun?" I interrupted Kazumi.

"Mitsu~Kun?" Keigo looked bewildered.

"She means Tezuka Kunimitsu." Kazumi answered.

"Oh... What a stupid question! Of course I'm stronger than Tezuka!" Keigo said it proudly. " I defeated him in the Kanto Tournament."

"I don't think he is stronger than Mitsu~Kun." I whispered in Kazumi's ear. He giggled.

Keigo narrowed his eyes.

"Well we have to get to class. Do you know where is class 3-1 and 3-2?" Kazumi asked Keigo.

" I have 3-1 and class 3-2 is next door. I will lead the way." Keigo sparkled again.

I linked our arms together. " Let's get to class."

"Uh, what are you doing?" Keigo asked.

" Don't worry about it, just go along with it. My Ne~Chan is rather childish." Kazumi shrugged.

" I am not!" I growled.

All three of us walked together. There were quite a few stares and grasps as well as girls screaming. Although Keigo wasn't really comfortable with it, but he played along with my childish games.

"This is my class, 3-2." Kazumi unlinked his arms. "I will see you after class." Kazuki leans closer and whisper in my ear. " I will try to talk to the principal about the schedule and if anything happens while I am not there, tell me and I am personally kick their asses."

I nodded.

"Shall we go?" Keigo gets a little in impatient. I nodded again.

"Atobe~Kun, Can I sit next to you? Since I am new, I don't feel comfortable with sitting with an unknown person."

"fine."

We walked into the classroom.

" Oh you must be the new student. Everyone, this is Saito Kari." The teacher said as his writes my name on the board and then turns around. "Please be kind to her."

I hid half of myself behind Keigo. I could hear the whispers about me. I made me feel really uncomfortable. We sit down next to each other. The classes was boring. It was 10 mins before lunch.

"Hey, I am Oshitari Yushi." A deep voice said with a smile as his stuck his hand out.

"Domo." I slightly nodded. Yushi pulled his back and behind his head from the embarrassment.

"So, What school did you transferred from." Yushi asked.

"Seishun Gakuen." I simply replied.

"That explains why you asked me about Tezuka." Keigo looked at me.

"Kawaii, ne? Huh Yushi?" A new voice came along. " I am Mukahi Gakuto."

"Kawaii." Yushi smirked.

"Do you play tennis?" Keigo asked me.

"No, I have quite a few friends that do play tennis most of them are regulars."

"How do they train?" Yushi questioned.

"I don't know. You have to ask my brother"

"You have a brother?" Gakuto looked at me with confusion.

"Yes, a twin brother, Kazumi." I replied.

The bell rang. I heard the door opened.

"Hey, Ne~Chan? Let's go eat on the roof top!" Kazumi walks over.

"Okay!" I stood up. I linked my arm onto Kazumi's arm. "Do you guys want to join us?"

"No thanks, I have a meeting to go to." Keigo stood up and left.

"Sure, I don't mind. Gakuto?" Yushi looked at him.

"Me, too!" Gakuto smiled with his eyes closed.

~At the roof top.

I grabbed a rice ball and started eating it.

"Who are you two?" Kazumi asked as his points with his chopstick.

"Oh sorry for not introducing ourselves, I am Oshitari Yushi."

"The name is Mukahi Gakuto!"

"Saito Kazumi. Yoroshiku." Kazumi smiled.

Lunch went well. We talked and laugh at each others jokes. We became good friends real fast. I like Yushi and Gakuto, I like Yushi more. He was mature and such a gentleman. Gakuto was rather childish which is cute sometimes. Gakuto reminds me of Eiji in so many ways which me made sad because I missed Eiji so much. After lunch, we walked to our class together.

"Kazumi, Lets walk to our class together!" A girl came out of nowhere grabbed Kazumi's arm.

" Wait, I have to take my Ne~Chan to class!" Kazumi pushed the girl away.

"Why? She can get to class on her own!" The girls got a little irritated.

I sensed a weird disturbance from her. "Its fine, I get to class on my own. Besides I have Yushi and Gakuto to help me."

"Excellent!" The girl pulled Kazumi away.

"Lets go." I walked pass them.

"Kari, look out!" Gakuto shouted.

Yushi quickly grabbed me before I left out the stairs. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Are you stupid? I can't you see where you are going?" Gakuto got angry and put his hands on his hip.

"Of course I can! I was just spacing out."

"Well, wrong time to be spacing out, Baka." Gakuto said.

"Gakuto, enough. This no way to treat a girl and you wonder way you can't get a girlfriend." Yushi glared at Gakuto.

I pulled my arm away from Yushi's grip. I mumbled about something both of there couldn't here clearly. I started to walk again, but this time I ran into someone.

"What where you are going! Oh Kari." Keigo said.

"Sorry, Keigo. I didn't"

"You know if want to hug me, all you have to do is ask and don't have to pretend not knowing where you are going. I don't mind especially from a cute girl like yourself." Keigo winked.

I gave him a blank expression. "Uh, no thanks." I walked pass him.

Keigo grabbed my arm. "Are you turning me down?" He narrows his eyes. 

"Ummm... Yes. Now please let me go. I don't want to be late for class."

Keigo got angry. "How dare-"

"Atobe that is enough." Yushi put his hand on Keigo's shoulder. "At some point, rather you like it or not, a girl is going to turn you down."

Keigo let go of me and we went to class.

~skipping to after school.

Kazumi and I walked over to the tennis courts. I leaned against the rails on the benches.

"Hey, I am going to get changed. Wait for me, ok?" Kazumi leaves.

I waited for him for a while. Suddenly, I heard my name being called.

"~CCCCHHHHHAAAANNN!!!!"

I felt someone on me. "Eiji!" I smiled.

"How was your first day at Hyotei?" Eiji held on to me.

"Okay, Classes were boring, but I made a few new friends such as Atobe Keigo, Yushi Oshitari, and Mukahi Gakuto."

"I can see Oshitari and Gakuto, but not Atobe."

"Well, stranger things have happened."

"Have you told anyone about-"

"No, I am not planning too. So Eiji keep quite. Shhh!" I put my index finger on my lips.

"Eiji! Time for the practice matches!"

I recognized it was Oishi Shuichiro's voice. "Heeeeyyyy, Shuichiro!" I waved with a smile.

"AH! Kari! Hi!" Shuichiro waved.

"Eiji, you can go to practice. Go win the match!"

Eiji let of me. "Yoshi(Yes)! I will!" He ran to the courts.

"Atobe Keigo Vs. Kikumaru Eiji" Someone announced it.

"Ganbatte Eiji!" I shouted.

"Hey, girl!"

"Itai(ouch)!" Someone pulled my hair and made me turn around.

"Why aren't you cheering for Atobe~Sama?" The girl sound angry.

"Yeah?" I heard a bunch of girls agreeing with her.

"Well, I want to cheer for my friend." I plainly told her.

"Hey you're that girl that keeps running into our Atobe~Sama!" Some girl the back said.

"How dare you touch our Atobe~Sama! Just because you are new doesn't mean you can touch him."

"Aahhhh!" Someone slap me and made me hit the rail.

~On the court

Eiji~ _What is going on over there? Wh__y are there a bunch of girls surrounding Kari~Chan? Was that Kari~Chan that screamed? I have to finish this match quickly to see what is going on._

Eiji ran after the ball, but missed hitting the ball and he fell. "Itai!"

"Eiji, are you ok?" Shuichiro asked, being motherly as ever.

"Yeah." Eiji looked over and ran towards me. "KARI~CHAN!"

~Back to me

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at them as they pulled my hair and slapped me. Then someone pushed me and made me fell off the bleachers. "AAHHHH!!!!"

I felt a pair of arms hold me.

"Are you ok?" I heard Eiji's sweet voice.

"Yeah, I-ugh" I clenched my hand over my heart. "Eiji, call ambulance."

"Wah? OH MY GAWD!! SOMEONE CALL AMBULANCE!!!" Eiji freaked out. He looked at me and saw I wasn't moving or breathing. "HURRY! KARI~CHAN IS NOT BREATHING!!"

The ambulance came and took me away.

"You..." Eiji got really frustrated. " WHAT KIND OF A SCHOOL IS THIS! TORTURING A INNOCENT AND BLIND GIRL"

Eiji~ _Sorry Kari~Chan I have to tell them._

"I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE NEVNER LET HER GO TO HYOTEI IF SHE IS GOING TO BE TREATED THIS WAY!! YOU GIRLS ARE DIFFIANTLY THE WORST!"

The girls looked horrified.

"Eiji! Calm down! What do you mean by a innocent blind girl?" Shuichiro looked at Eiji with a serious.

"Sorry Oishi. She told me not tell anyone that she was blind. Kari~Chan didn't want to be treated differently."

"That explains what happened after lunch." Yushi said.

"What happened?" Eiji said.

"She almost fell down the stairs and kept running into Atobe." Yushi explained.

"Eiji! Let's go!" Kazumi shouted. "Come on! Before it is too late!"

"What do you mean?" Yushi and Eiji asked at the same time.

"Well, Ne~Chan is going to die..."

The intention increased.

"She is not going to die just because-" Yushi said, but was interrupted.

"No, she also had a heart problem. She had been suffering from an incurable heart disease since we were kids. Today..." Tears started to come down from Kazumi's eyes. "Today, she is her last day..."

Eiji fell on his knees.

"She thought if she moved away you might forget about her, but it took a while before the transfer to be completed. I'm sorry, Eiji."

Eiji ran as fast as he could.

Eiji~_ Baka Kari~Chan! Why didn't you tell me this??_

Eiji slammed the doors open. He saw me on the bed with a bunch of wires on me.

"Kari~Chan, BAKA! Why didn't you tell me about this! You think I will forget about you!" Tears poured down from Eiji's eyes as he walked closer to me. He grabbed my hand and moved it close to his face. "Please, don't leave me. I need you. I-"

"Eiji..." I softly said. "There is something I need to tell you."

"Huh?" He leaned closer.

"Remember when I said I wanted to confess to someone, but was unable to."

"Yeah?"

"The person was you."

Eiji was dumbfounded.

"I like you, Eiji, a lot actually. You were my first friend and love. I am happy I was able to meet you. I am guessing that my brother told you. I am truly and sincerely sorry. Please don't cry. I want you to be happy and always smiling. Although I was not able to see you smile, I want you to smile for me. "

"Kari~Chan." Eiji quickly wiped his tears and tried to smile. " I am smiling."

I smile. "Heeheehee That is the way to go."

"Kari~Chan, I want to say something to you."

"What is it, Eiji?"

"I love you."

"I-"

"beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!!" The heart monitor beeped.

"Kari~Chan, KARI~CHAN!!! HANG IN THERE!!"

the doctor and nurses ran in with a defibrillator. One the nurses pulled Eiji out of the way.

"Wait! KARI~CHAAAAAANN!!!!"

Eiji was emotionless at this point when he walked out of the room. He heard foots getting louder and louder. Eiji saw the Seigaku regulars and Hyotei regulars ran towards him.

"EIJI! How is she?" Shuichiro asked. "Eiji, what's wrong."

"Oishi, she's gone..."

"Whah?"

"KARI~CHAN IS DEAD!" Eiji cried on his doubles partners chest. " The one I love is gone!" Everyone became extremely depressed, mainly the Seigaku regulars. They were silent for a while until Yushi spoke.

"What were her last words?"

"She didn't finished it." Eiji replied.

" I see..." Yushi came quiet.

"Ne~Chan..." Kazumi clenched his fist and punched the wall. "If only I never happened, If only you weren't a twin. Then I would have never..."

"Easy, Kazumi. This is a hospital. Don't be so rash." Tezuka Kunimitsu said. "We can't predict the future. Let's go. Visiting hours are over."

They all left the building.

Eiji sulked for a while. He didn't even attend the funeral. Most people, who didn't know what happened, were wondering what happened to their energetic, crazy, and fun-loving acrobatic tennis player. All of the regulars kept quite, even when the students asked them. Eiji would go to Shuichiro and Shusuke for comfort.

"Eiji, don't you think it is time to see Kari~Chan?" Shusuke asked out of nowhere as they were doing their classwork together.

"Fuji, you know I can't. It is too much. I-" Eiji looked away

"But you love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, But-"

"But nothing. I say we go. First, we will buy some flowers and then go to her grave." Shusuke placed his hand on Eiji's shoulder.

"I- um... Fine, lets go." Eiji gave up.

~after school

Shusuke explained to Ryuzaki~Sensei and Kunimitsu that they weren't able to go to practice. Ryuzaki~Sensei said it was ok and Kunimitsu just nodded. After talking to them, Shusuke and Eiji went to the flower shop.

"Oh! White lilies! It's Kari~Chan's... favorite... Fuji, I don't think I-"

Shusuke opened his eye halfway. "We're going." Shusuke ordered.

Eiji's face became a bit pale. Then he payed for the lilies and went to the grave with Shusuke. Eiji put the lilies in front of the tomb stone. He clapped his hand together and prayed with his eyes closed.

_Hey Kari~Chan, how are you up there? Did you miss me? I missed you a lot._

Eiji smiled sweetly.

_See? I am smiling. Oh wait- Sorry. I forgot. I hope that you can see me as a spirit and I hope you are happy up there. I wish you could be with me. I love you, as always. _

He opened his eyes and put down his arms. Shusuke placed his flowers in front of the tombstone. He prayed well.

"Feel better?" Shusuke asked.

"A little, but now I regret not coming to her funeral..." Eiji frowned a little.

"Well, don't worry. She will watch over us." Shusuke smiled

"Yeah."

~weeks later

"Everyone, we have a new student! Come on in."

A girl with black hair and pale blue eyes came in. "Hi, I'm Fuyoku Hanabi. Yoroshiku." The girl smiled and bowed. She walked to the empty seat and sat in the chair.

"Hi" The girl greeted.

The sulky boy turned his head. "Kari~Chan?" Eiji eyes grew.

"Uh, no. I told you my name. It's Fuyoku Hanabi."

"Ah-! I'm sorry. I am Kikumaru Eiji!" Eiji smiled nervously.

Hanabi chuckled. "You're cute. Lets be friends." She smiled.

Eiji~_She even smiles like Kari~Chan. Fuyoku~San looks like Kari~Chan. I wonder..._

"Okay! Lets be friends." Eiji smiled happily.

~end!

Hope you like this story! Please review.

**This story is dedicated to my mom, who is very sick in the hospital. I hope she doesn't leave me.**


End file.
